


Is There A Limit to Dying?

by Alca_Dmitry



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Fluff and Angst, Gavin Reed Whump, GavinDiesALot, GavinsBackgroundStoryHurts, GavinsParentsWereAssholes, How Do I Tag, Immortality, M/M, Mental Breakdown, More characters to be added later, Panic Attacks, RichardComingToTheRescue, RichardWhereAreYou, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Whump, also tags added later, deaged!Gavin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2020-07-31 00:00:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20105797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alca_Dmitry/pseuds/Alca_Dmitry
Summary: Gavin Reed dies in the midst of the android revolution, not knowing why, he wakes up as a kid. Clothes oversized and leather jacket dragging behind him, with no one to call for help, he walks home.A week after the revolution, which was a success, he goes to work like nothing happened. Rk900 was found and was deviated by Connor. Preoccupied by what's happening with himself, he moves aside worrying about his new partner./De-aging Immortal/





	1. Red Blood

**Author's Note:**

> This work will have a lot or DARK themes, please read with CAUTION.
> 
> Better not read this work if you are avoiding dark themes. 
> 
> (I will add new tags for every new added chapter)

The android ran fast. Led red. The rain did nothing to stop it. The human already feeling cold from chasing the suspect for a few minutes now. Sirens howling in the distance. The android took a left turn. No more hurried footsteps except from the huffing human.

“Stop! You are under arres-”

Determined chocolate eyes met frightened black.

Before the human cop had time to aim the issued gun he was holding, the android shoots, waiting for him to show up at the end of the alley way.

_Thunder._

Pain. Adrenaline still coursing in his veins. Gavin dropped the gun, his knees buckled under him, while he clutched where the bullet punctured into. Gavin never left his eyes away from the android.

“Im sor- Im sorry- I had to-” The blonde haired android took a few steps backward, hands shaking.

Another siren called out. Much closer now.

“Im sorry!”

Im gonna die.

The android took off, never looking back.

Huh. It doesn’t hurt as much as I thought it would be. I’m lucky the bullet went through.

He looked up at the dark sky. Red was now spreading through his dirty clothes. He fell face down the wet and muddy ground. Breathing one more time, feeling his own body getting colder, and colder.

_Gavin Reed died._

-/-/-/-/-

_Gasp._

I could hear heavy rain drops plop down to the already wet ground. Ugh. Why is it so cold? And wet? I tried to sit up, but it felt so difficult. Both palms under me, I push myself up. I could finally open my eyes.

Red flooded my vision.

What the fuck. _That’s my blood._

The android bitch shot me!

How. Am. I. Still. Alive?!

I began to pat my chest for the wound, which was nowhere to be found. I glance down at myself. I was drowning in my clothes?! Okay, another- What the fuck! What the hell is going on?! My arms only came up to the elbow part of my sleeves. I patted my pockets for my phone, turned off screen reflected my shocked six year old face back. 

“Holy Shit.” I recognized my own ‘child’ voice quickly.

I pinched my face and slapped myself. When it didn’t do anything I let out a frustrated “Phuck!”

“This isn’t happening...No…” I stood up and tripped on me making a step.

“Dammit!” My chin grazed the asphalt. “Ow.” I rubbed the throbbing area. I sat up and heaved a sigh. I don’t even know where the fuck that android led me to. I need to get out of here first. I look down at my clothes again and decided to get my leather jacket off. Rolled my denim pants and used my belt to pull the pants higher.

Since I was already dirty as fuck, I hugged my shoes to my chest and hid my gun on the inner pocket on my leather jacket that I deemed best would be easier to drag around. After 40 minutes of wandering around I finally recognized the street where I left my car. Dammit.

I can’t drive with this- this body!

I glared at the side mirror and kicked at my cars wheel. I couldn’t call anyone in this situation. Not that I could call anyone in any situation. No one gives a fuck...Tina?   
Nah. She only tolerates me because we're both assholes.

With a defeated sigh I walked back home. Using the less people route- meaning dirty ass narrow streets. I glance down at my poor leather jacket and wondered if it was even worth keeping if it was this dirty. Yes. Yes it was. It was the first leather jacket he bought with his first paycheck. 

It’s gonna be a nightmare to wash these clothes. 

** _It’s gonna be harder to figure out what the heck is going on._ **


	2. Laying Low

It’s been 3 days since that night where I ‘transformed’? I honestly don’t know what the fuck to call it. I’ve been a cocoon at my beaten up couch, watching rewinds of disney movies, still in the body of a kid. Empty wrappers of chips lying about the floor and empty cans of mountain dew stacked in a pile next to my right.

I was waiting for a text or call from the precinct asking where the heck I was and to have me present. No alerts came. I don’t know if I should be happy that no one noticed I was gone. The movie cuts to the scene where Shenzi, Banzai, was being serious, and Ed- Ed was cackling his lungs out. That made me wheeze a little. Its fucking contagious okay.

The screen suddenly blacks out and the logo of detroit news pops up. The camera zooms in on a news reporter. She was standing outside the detroit police department interviewing Connor. Hank was with Tina and Chris at the side of the frame. Captain Fowler was nowhere to be seen.

I snatch the remote up and put it in mute. The screen changes focus, now showing what was happening around detroit. Blue blood stained random walls and the military were making rounds through the streets. It goes back to Connor talking about something I didn’t give a damn about. I was about to turn the tv off when the frame changes again.

A blonde android hugging a human kid, scampering off to the side of a building. Some random dude cuts them off and points the barrel to the androids head. Red LED.

It was the android who shot me. The android hugs the kid tighter, blocking the kids vision with her left hand. She said something. A tear fell down her cheek.

_I couldn’t look away._

The guy shot her. Blue blood flowed down her forehead. Her LED shutting down.

_I didn’t know what to feel._

I froze up. While the camera zooms out, the kid wouldn’t let go of the android. Tears and snot also flowing down her face.

<strike> _“Im sor- Im sorry- I had to-”_ </strike>

Her voice was so loud. My ears started to ring.

<strike> _“I'm sorry!”_ </strike>

I quickly pressed the turn off button. I clutched the remote control so hard to stop my shaking. I don’t know what’s happening. I’ve never had this reaction before. I shut my eyes as hard a s I can and wrapped myself further underneath my blankets.

It’s getting harder to breathe.

It’s okay. Im here. I'm a kid but I’m here. Gavin get your shit together. I’m breathing. Okay I'm not.

Breathe dammit!

One, two, three -inhale. exhale. One, two, three - inhale.

After a few minutes of struggling to breathe, the feeling was fading away.

Fuck.

I feel cold. Sticky and sweaty. But it was too heavy to move.

I laid there for god knows how long. Letting out a few shivers. It got hotter and hotter. I shoved the blankets off and looked at the a/c. The room temperature was still the same. My temperature was rising quickly. I struggled to move my limbs to take off my now oversized shirt, and stood up heading for the bathroom to take a bath in cold water. A few steps forward and fell to the floor.

That’s nice. It’s cold.

As I let out a relieved sigh I felt my consciousness slipping away.

I saw the bright red LED behind my eyelids then the blood stained asphalt. 

-/-/-/-/-

I woke up with a jolt.

My phone was ringing. I rubbed my eyes and sluggishly stood up, using the couch for support. My blinds were concealing what time it was outside. I pick up my phone and saw it was Captain Dick calling. I swiped left to end it, putting the phone down.

I was so out of it I didn’t notice something was different.

More like the same to what it was like before.

I walk to my kitchen and started to pour in a cup of daily dose of coffee. I lean back into the counter and took a long sip of the pure black coffee and almost spit it back out. It tasted disgusting like it was brewed since Friday.

Wait.

It was brewed on Friday.

Holy Shit!

I'm back!

I slammed the mug down to the counter and spat the coffee out the sink. My point of view was finally back to normal. I wasn’t so tiny before I couldn't see past appliances. How did I survive my childhood craning my neck up at everything. Well I still do, but to a certain extent.

After that old coffee situation I rushed to the bathroom mirror.

** _Thank fucking God!_ **

5.9 ft, aged 36, roughed up Gavin was looking right back at me. God. Maybe I was just dreaming stumbling around like a useless child. I check every part of my body and nothing changed. All my scars were still there and my unmaintained growing beard was still prevalent. Feeling not so shitty anymore, I go back to the living room and texted to the captain that I was going in for work.


	3. White

Hank was drowsing off as the car was in automatic driving. Connor was sitting patiently next to him. LED whirring yellow as he connected to an ST300 model stationed at Cyberlife. Giving the heads up that they were near and would be investigating all areas in the facility to double check if there were any androids left. 

Other police cars were trailing behind them. Colors blurred in the background as Connor was keeping an eye on Hank. The old cop almost bumped his head on the window, twice now. It was understandable. This was another routine check up that had to start at 6 am in the morning. So that the sweep would finish just in time before lunch starts.

The car took a left turn and neatly parked in front of Cyberlife’s building. The back up began exiting the vehicles in an orderly manner.

“Hank. Hank. Wake up.”

Hank yawned and nodded before exiting the car. Connor halted for a moment before getting out of the car. It started snowing just as he predicted earlier when he was preparing Hank’s breakfast.

“Let’s hurry up! So we can take a break earlier.” Hank gestured for Connor to hurry up. Making Connor roll his eyes. “I let you fall asleep longer Hank!”

-/-/-/-/-/-

They were almost done. Hank and Connor was methodically searching every room. The place was cleaned out of androids, parts were only left behind and a few metal tables.

“Lieutenant! Android identified!” Connor and Hank glanced at each other before hastily walking towards a room at the end of the hallway. “RK900?” Hank let out in disbelief. “It seems so.” Connor hesitantly stepped forward and scanned him.

An almost identical android to the RK800 was laying there. The face structure was a bit more sharp and it’s height was a few inches taller. It’s clothing was almost glowing white in contrast to the black outlines. Tubes spreading outward was holding the RK900

“Kamski was not a part of Cyberfife when this android was being created. As Kamski warned us there may be hidden projects.” Connor provided and disconnected chords that were connected to the taller android. Hank just shivered in response.

“Hmm. I will try to connect.”

As soon as Connor touched the androids hands, sharp, ice-cold, and threatening eyes locked eyes with him. “RK800.” It’s greeting was dull. “You are deviant now.” Connor let go of his hand and took a step back. Scanning the android for any signs. He only blinked a few times as his LED spinned a cool blue.

“Thank you.”

“Would you like to come work for the DPD?” Hank stepped up next to his partner.


	4. Calm Before The Storm

Gavin went out of his apartment in a rush, catching the one and only elevator in the whole building. A minute in and a problem slaps him in the face. His left hand was holding his car keys in his pocket.

“Dammit! -my car!” Gavin heaved a deep sigh.

An old woman who was just getting in. stared wide-eyed at Gavin and stepped back.

He was busy feeling regret about not getting his car before texting the captain. Now he had to go get his car before clocking in on the precinct. Wait. No. Electronic cabs? Pass.

Walking it is. The car could sit there and wait for him at the end of his shift. 

The door closed horribly slow. It was awkward. Gavin didn’t give a fuck right now. Not that he ever did. The elevator descended slowly too. The lights were emitting an ugly yellow, stinging anyone's eyes who lived here. Gavin was used to it.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Gavin calmly walks to his cubicle alerting no one. Sweat drenching his back from the 30-minute walk. He was late as usual.

No one looked at his way. Everyone was working hard today. Busy. Everyone was busy recovering the revolution mess. There were empty cubicles. Androids were mixed in with the human officers. The LED’s gone. Making Gavin sigh in relief as he sat down. He didn’t want to hyperventilate in the middle of the station anytime soon.

“GAVIN TO MY OFFICE! NOW!”

Now everyone's eyes were on him.

Gavin stood up and saw that Howler's office blinds were closed. Hmm.

“I SAID NOW GAVIN!”

“Heard!” Gavin hollered back.

Hank was sitting down with a goading smirk and Connor was standing with a fake smile on his face. Connor’s LED was gone. Along with his ugly ass android uniform. I rolled my eyes at them. Fowler sat down on his chair and leaned back, making the chair groan in discomfort.

“Sit. We need to talk.” Captain gestured to the only seat left. Which was right next to Hank.

“I’d rather not.” I spat out. “Alright then. Remember I asked you to.” Fowler sat straight. Hank hums a happy tone. I crossed my arms.

Something is not right that's for sure.

I rolled my eyes in reply to myself.

“I’m assigning you a partner. His name’s Richard.”

Not-great.

“He was found by Hank and Connor a few days ago. His model is RK900.”

Found? an android?

“I don’t want to hear any reports about you harassing the man.”

Why the fuck would you assign him to me then.

“Understood?” Fowlers left eyebrow went up.

I just stared at him like I didn't hear shit. But I did. Loud and clear.

“I think you broke him.” Hank chuckled loudly. I glared his way.

Mental sigh. Is anything else really that important? The android partner thing is in the ‘to worry about’ list. But not now. He’ll deal with that later. Now. He needs to focus on work. Gavin leaned his head back.

“Understood.”

Everyone in the room stopped in shock. They were expecting something else.

Fowler cleared his throat.

“He’s moving to Brown’s desk. Okay dismissed. Back to work, people.”

Yes. Work. Alright.

Gavin slightly nodded and hesitated to go out of the room. He wanted to ask Fowler if he could stay away from android cases. But with the android revolution just ending. The possibility is so low. And with an android partner? Fowler would like to use his skills in the field.

Gavin opened his mouth and closed it. 

“Yes, Gavin?”

“Jeffrey. I have a favor to ask. Just this once.” Gavin pulled on the chair and sat on it silently, Hank and Connor forgotten in Gavins ‘In the moment’.

“I know it sounds so impossible right now. But- If you can work around it-” Gavin started. His whole facade so serious.

Hank and Connor looked at each other. They didn’t want to interrupt. If they went out, if they stayed. Both options seemed wrong. They should've exited the room earlier.

“What is it Gavin? About Richard?” Fowler was about to shake his head.

“No, not that. Is it possible to- Possible to- Not get assigned on any related android cases.”

Silence permeated the air.

“Just when I thought you and androids were okay now Gavin-” Fowler sighed in exhaustion.

“I- I’m fine with androids Jeffrey. Actually I don't give a damn about them right now. I-” Gavin frustratedly rubs his hands on his face. “How the fuck should I explain this.” Gavin huffed out.

“Maybe start with the reason why?” Connor interrupted, clearly wanting to hear the gossip. Hank elbowed Connor around his gut area.

"Why what." Gavin raised a brow.

"Why you don't want to work with android cases." Connor continued, not affected by Hanks shove.

Red Led’s.

Gavin stood up shakily. “You know what. I don’t need to explain myself. Forget what I asked for. If It doesn’t go well, I’ll just say, I told you so.”

Click.

The door closed softly.

“That happened.” Hanks snorted. Now it was Connors turn.

Connor brought his right hand down Hanks shoulders heavily.

“You two out.”


	5. Stabby Stabby

Gavin was staring at the too bright of a screen. Tapping the down button on his keyboard every 5 seconds.

“Detective I have ideas on the Maria case, they targeted the victim intending to act on revenge, the clues point to an android-”

‘I don’t think he’s listening to you, Richard.” Connor sighed as he passed by their area to get to the break room. The RK900 furrowed his eyebrows taut.

“Detective-”

“I was listening. Continue.” Gavin mumbled out, shifting in his seat uncomfortably. Eyes not moving away from the screen.

“Hmm. The clues point to an android suspect. There were no fingerprints.”

The gun she was holding didn’t leave a trace.

“Traces of blue blood was found mixed in with the victim's blood.”

Blue blood evaporates. But it left a trace on the kids' clothes.

“The android was stressed to 99%.”

Red LED.

“Detective Reed, your stress levels are escalating. Your fingers are shaking.” Richard’s LED spun yellow.

“No shit.” Gavin closed his fists and shoved them into his pockets.

“Is it me that’s bothering you, detective?” Richard stared at Gavin, unblinking. While the other moved his stare downwards on his faded out jeans.

“No.” 

Richard didn’t find any sign of the detective lying.

Ping.

RK900’s LED spun, receiving a notification.

“Detective we have another crime scene. It looks the same as the Maria case.” Richard and Gavin stood up at the same time. “Get a precinct car. No questions.” Gavin walked towards the DPD parking lot, avoiding the android's curious stare the whole time.

Upon stepping into the DPD parking lot, RK900 scanned the area for the detective's car. It wasn’t there. How did he go to work today? He read the man's file before he was even partnered with him. He knew Gavin uses his own car at work. He saw Gavin’s car keys earlier this morning. He put it away into a drawer.

-/-/-/-/-/-

The ride on the way to the crime scene was silent. However, in Gavin’s head, thoughts were swirling together and questions tangling themselves. Making him have an ugly headache.

Is this hereditary? Does it run in the family? Does Elijah have it too? Is it just me? Is there anyone else who has it? Anyone else who had it? Did it really happen? Or was it just a dream? Is there a condition to make it activate the ‘transformation’? Do I have to get shot? Do I have to get hurt? Do I have to die?

Do I want to risk testing it?

-/-/-/-/-/-

“Detective! The suspect is running away!”

“Go around!” Gavin started chasing after the bleeding android while his partner Richard went ahead, intending to intercept.

The suspect was running along the alleyway and turned left instead.

Fuck!

RK900 turned to the right.

The android went through a small window entering an abandoned house. Gavin looked back for a split second looking for his damn partner. Dammit. He was the one who said go around.

“Fuck.”

Gavin decided to go after the android for 20 minutes. Weaving around hallways and abandoned buildings. Getting scratched by a few shattered windows in the process. The bleeding android just loved getting through windows. It was starting to slow down. Losing too much thirium. The suspect knew about it. This was his last stand. He was about to get caught.

It suddenly stopped and faced Gavin.

“They had to pay! And now it's your turn!”

“Hey, calm dow-”

The android knocked off the gun Gavin was holding. Then snatched a blade that was tucked in his bloodied pants. It was the murder weapon. It was still drenched in the victim's blood. Fresh.

“Holy shi-”

The androids LED was red.

The android didn’t glance away from Gavin's shocked eyes as he plunged it over and over across the detective's chest. Blood trickled up to Gavin's throat spilling over. Spilling out his chest.

Gavin fell and bled out while the android backed away, still holding the blade and fled the scene.

-/-/-/-/-/-

“Phuck. It really is true.” Gavin checked his phone with his shaking bloodied child's hands.

He felt himself die. For a second time. This slower.

2 minutes have passed since his death. Gavin sighed in distress before psyching himself up to move. He checked the floor and was grateful that only a few drops of his blood were there. He could pass it off as there were a few punches pulled on him. 

His phone began vibrating.

(RK900 #313 248 317 - 87 is calling)

He couldn't talk in this situation. Gavin opted to text instead.

/sorry can't talk rn. The suspect got away, put a lookout for a blonde android, blue eyes. You probably know his model. Also, report to the captain that I'm gonna use my vacation days for at least a week. I'm letting you take over the case./

//Detective are you alright?//

As soon as Gavin hit send, he turned his phone off. He better go before his android partner comes from tracking his phone.

Gavin tidied up - as tidy as he could get - and hid his gun under his clothes. Folding up everything, Gavin wondered if this would be routine from now on. Folding his oversized clothes and escaping his death scene. He should wear lighter clothes next time. Just in case.

The child decided to exit the building from the other end. Clutching worn-out men's shoes, barefooted, grey-green pupils warrily looking around.


	6. Excuse me, Where are your parents?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, there will be 3 more chapters on Monday, apart from this one.
> 
> /SweAts

The sun was already coming down when Gavin found one run down, criminal hideout like - hotel. The neon sign outside glowing ‘Nebula’. Shady.

Clink.

The old woman behind the counter didn’t even look up and was busy reading a magazine.

Gavin already had a backup story to tell if anyone asked why the fuck a kid is booking a hotel all alone. Gavin’s luck was on his side. Apart from the dying part.

“One room. 1 week.” Gavin squeaked up.

“That’ll be 30 dollars.” The woman reached for a key as Gavin opened up his wallet and placed 20 dollars and coins on the counter.

“Here ya go kid. Not even gonna ask. Lots of runaways like you.” The old woman straightened back her magazine and continued reading. "Second floor."

“Thanks.” Gavin snatched the key and walked towards the stairs. Heading for the second floor. Room 21. The room was narrow with one bed, a small refrigerator, and a desk. And a tiny bathroom. No matter. Everything was wide and spacious when he’s a kid.

Gavin found a one time use slipper under the bed. It was better than being barefoot. He put the key in his wallet before going out again. He looked up at the woman. She was still reading her magazine. She probably thought Gavin was a child android escapee.

Turning right on the street, there was a shop for clothing. Gavin looked from the outside and there were no sizes for kids. So Gavin walked further ahead and ended up going to a mall instead. The guard didn’t even bat an eyelash when Gavin came in. Making him roll his eyes.

Gavin went up to the 3rd floor and casually walked in the kid’s section. Jesus Christ. The first part was the girl area. Pink punched his eyes. And flashy pink brand names were popping. Naming the Barbie sign and dresses that were inspired by Disney movies, that looked so off from the princess original dresses. Gavin hurriedly walked past the pink bombed area and arrived in the boy's area. Now everything was blue. What the fuck. The androids were considered alive now, but humans were still not color gender-neutral. Effing society. Gavin took a deep breath and looked around for clothing that wasn't any shade of blue.

He got around the mall without getting bothered by the staff. He spots plain shirts and next to its rack were these colorful overalls.

Now’s the chance to wear what he wanted when he was a kid! Be optimistic in times of desperation!

Gavin decided to 'fuck it', he would have a good time today. Gavin picked out a light brown overall. And a white shirt. There was a tall shelf where iconic branded socks were on show. Gavin picked out 3 socks. 

He didn’t linger there too long and went to go get some shoes his size. Holy Shit. The selection for kids was great. Gavin eyed suede ankle boots that look badass for a kid.

I already said fuck it to the outfit, what more to the shoes.

He rolled his eyes as he snatched those shoes and went to the changing rooms. He stood in front of the mirror for a few minutes. Thinking back to his childhood days. Those days were all his clothes handed me downs from Elijah. All Elijah's toys were dumped on him. When his parents had the money but just didn’t want to waste it on him.

Honestly. Gavin understood. He is a waste. Therefore he gets waste. He creates waste.

Gavin couldn’t help but look away from the mirror and to his shoes instead. This time the shoes fit. His chest hurt. Crap. He hasn’t even bought the clothes and his tears were already ruining it. But he also couldn’t help but laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation.

Gavin didn’t bother changing and went around the store getting a few more outfits.

“Excuse me, Are you alright? Where are your parents?” The man politely asked as he was scanning around for Gavin's parents. Gavin brought his eyes down.

He knew the cashier dude! That dude lived in the same apartment. The annoying dude who always left his trash in the hallway.

“Ah. I’m good. They’re looking around.” Gavin swerved the topic. “Is it okay to pay for the clothes I'm wearing right now? Mom said it was okay.” Gavin cringed inside as he spoke the word mom out loud. So not used to it.

“Yep, it’s fine kid. I just need to scan the codes.”

Gavin nodded and waited for the guy to process everything and paid through cash.

“Here ya go.”

Gavin walked away and sighed in relief. Who would recognize Gavin when he was a kid? He looked so different.


	7. Police station we go!

Gavin was holding all of his newly bought clothes. Paper bags swishing amongst each other. The mall was getting crowded as it was rush hour. Gavin finally reached outside. It was starting to snow. He put down the baggage on the sidewalk to get a black jacket out of one. He picked up everything again, balancing two on each hand.

Gavin sneezed as a car zoomed past in front of him. Making him struggle to reach with his left hand to wipe his nose as he deemed putting all the bags down again as a chore. He walked a few steps and turned to the corner, mentally making a map to go back to the hotel.

Amidst his concentration, he missed one of his co-worker's parking on the other side of the sidewalk. It was Chris Miller doing the usual rounds around the area assigned to him. Chris just pocketed his phone and got out of the police car. He was just going to walk around for a few minutes to stretch out his legs from hours of driving around.

Chris was just examining bags that looked like his wife would like when there was a shout of “Ugh! Kid watch where you're going!” making him turn his head, just in time to see a woman raging.

“I just bought this cup of coffee and this pair of shoes! It’s ruined!” She screeched and was glaring down at a kid. She was holding her phone on the right hand and a coffee cup on the right. White flat shoes now stained with the hot substance.

“If you weren’t busy with your phone you would have heard me say excuse me! And it was you who bumped me!” The kid retaliated. Ass on the ground, swiping coffee splatters away from his face, then crossing his arms across his chest, glaring back up at the madwoman.

Why does he always find disputes on his shift while Tina gets the fights?

A thought flashed by Chris’s mind before he jogged over worried about the situation escalating. “Where’s your parents' kid! I will make ‘em pay for my ruined Balens!” The woman fumed, scanning the growing crowd. No one went forward.

“Excuse me, ma’am, what happened here?” Chris got in between the kid and the woman.

“A brat bumped into me making a mess!” Chris nodded and turned around and crouched down eye to eye with the kid. “Kid, what happened here?” Chris quirked a brow up, reaching a hand out to get the kid to stand up.

-/-/-/-/-

Gavin was silent for a moment, eyes wide. “Well? Did you bump into her? Or she bumped into you?” Gavin coughed before answering. “She bumped into me!” ignoring Chris’s outstretched hand.

When Chris surveyed Gavin up and down and saw nothing bad, he turned back to the woman to settle it calmly. “Ma’am you bumped into the kid first. We should just calm down and say sorry. Grateful no one’s hurt.”

The woman wouldn’t give up. “What do you mean no one's hurt! My shoes are destroyed!” She started raising her voice, even more, making Chris and Gavin wince. “Ma’am it was your fault.” Chris reminded her. The crowd started murmuring about the woman being wrong. Making the woman hesitate. In the end, she just left with a snort and last few words.

“Tch. Annoying brat. Ain’t gonna say sorry.”

Chris frowned but let her go. “Now that’s oooover.” Chris motioned the crowd to disperse. “Where’s your parents' kid? Are you lost? If you are let’s go to the station.” Chris saw his watch and he didn’t want to take long, it was already time to clock out. Chris took Gavin's silence as ‘yes’ to the lost question.

Chris grabbed the bags and took Gavin’s hand, Gavin’s brain was working overtime to solve the problem. They already crossed the street and Chris got Gavin seated and clipped the seatbelt on, bags stuffed under the glove compartment. Gavin had no time to get away as Chris sat in the driver's seat and locked all doors.

“A police car’s awesome huh?” Chris grinned at him, starting the car. “To the police station, we go!” Chris ruffled the kid's hair. Gavin rolled his eyes.

Somehow even though Gavin was sitting in the passenger seat he felt trapped.


	8. Phuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> o u o:

“Chris! I thought you left already! I still have an hour left.” Tina jutted her hip and placed her hands on her sides. “You have a date later, right? Good luck on that.” Chris joked. Tina placed her hand on her chest playing shocked. “Good luck? It’s my date that’s gonna need luck.” Tina tutted.

Both officers looked down on the kid who snorted.

“And who is this? You have a kid already, Chris Miller!? Why didn’t Leah tell me!?” Tina crouched down and tried to pinch Gavin's cheek, but Gavin hid behind Chris’s legs. “Jesus Tina. Pipe down. And no he’s not. Parent’s lost him. Gonna report to the NCMEC.”

“He’s cute.” Tina judged and stood upright again. “Actually. I’m gonna have to call in a favor. I have to get home fast. Leah planned a movie night.” Chris practically dragged Gavin in front and put Gavin’s hand to Tina’s and dumped all the bags near Tina.

And Chris was out of there in a flash.

“Okayyyy.” Tina looked down at the kid who avoided her eyes. “Let’s go!”

“Dumping me a kid! jesus christ Chris.” Tina muttered under her breath. Gavin looked down at DPD tiles. Needing to be cleaned really. Gavin pretended he heard nothing and played along.

Gavin was thinking about booking it after Tina drops him off at the NCMEC. There's always a line of kids waiting for processing. He could just wait for Tina to go and he could leave. Gavin kept quiet the whole time. And his stomach grumbled when they passed a few offices.

Actually he could use that.

Gavin tugged Tina’s hand. “Hungry.” Gavin went full-on puppy eyes. Tina immediately had a soft spot. “Oh. What do you want to eat? Ah. Let’s go to the break room! My coworkers leave a lot of cakes in the fridge!” Tina swerved and lead Gavin to the second floor.

TINA! THERE WAS A VENDING MACHINE RIGHT THERE!

Gavin tugged on Tina’s hand again and pointed to the snack vending machine. Tina shook her head. “Not healthy.” Gavin couldn’t take it anymore. “Cake is not healthy!” Tina grinned. “Carrot cake is! Come on.” Gavin tried to put up a fight and made his body deadweight. But how could a kid be deadweight? He felt like a box with nothing in it. One that Tina could manhandle- wait- childhandle. Tina ignored the kid's tantrum.

They arrived at the break room.

Gavin's heart rate picked up.

Gavin warily looked around for any signs of the RK series or Hank while Tina was busy getting the cake out of the box.

Actually, the cake sounds good. He could eat this. Then getaway. Gavin got up on a chair to get a view of Tina cutting four slices. “Looks good right?” Tina placed the slices on a paper plate and offered it to Gavin. “Two for you. Two for me!”

Gavin didn’t bother thanking Tina before attacking the cake. Damn. That tastes good.

“Hey, Tina! Stealing cake slices?” Connor waved and beamed his ‘fake smile’ at Tina.

Lo and behold. Connor decided to get Hank his daily dose of coffee.

The cake got stuck in his throat and Gavin coughed like a madman, turning his head away to hide from Connor’s facial recognition. “Are you okay? Connor, you scared the kid!” Tina cackled as she patted Gavins back. “Oh. I’m sorry.” Connor bowed his head in apology and turned on the coffee machine. "I'll be out in a minute."

"Thought you were good with kids?" Hank entered the conversation. Apparently an audience from the start. "I have not encountered a lot of kids since my awakening." Hank patted Connor's shoulder.

Gavin regretted getting baited by the goddamn carrot cake.

Gavin still stayed lowkey, but he knows Hank didn't recognize him either, from the way Hank just raised a brow seeing Tina with a kid. The tinman was the only thing he's worried about anyway. Gavin wanted to glare knives at Connor but he didn't have the guts to out himself. Also, Gavin felt like it was a thousand years for the 'best dad' cup of Hank to fill up. He wanted to just snatch the coffee pot out of Connors's hand and dump it all in one go.

His neck was aching from looking down too long.

"Actwually. Conner have you sean Gavin?" Tina asked while chewing loudly. She gulped it all down.

" I haven't seen him since Friday.". Gavin casually got another spoonful of cake.

"I overheard Richard and the captain talking. It seems Gavin isn't well." Connor replied, dumping 2 sugars into the mix. Hank took the container and added another spoon. Connor frowned at Hank. Connor poured another cup from an extra mug.

Gavin rolled his eyes at the idiots.

Tina hummed, taking another bite.

"Oh! I've met Richard. He's- hmm." Tina drawled off thinking about the right word.

"An ass?" Gavin blurted out without thinking. Trying to end the sentence.

"Totally." Tina nodded in agreement as usual. Every time Reed finished her sentence with the right term, Tina knew he somehow always got the word right, without him even thinking about it. Wait. She was not talking to Reed.

The three people looked at Gavin weirdly. Gavin ducked down his head just in time.

Tina guffawed, some cake crumbs flying off of her fork as she swung it up, and patted Gavin's head. "Kiddo you got some spunk! You remind me of someone."

"Someone who's also an ass." A deep voice flatly chided. "Reed let a suspect go and left 'his partner' to deal with the mess."

The RK900 entered the chat.

Gavin strained harder to keep his head down. Trying really hard not to talk back. He was having this mixed feelings kinda mood. He’s mad at himself from being dragged by Chris in the first place. Then wow, he got Richard's frustration. But he didn't mean to peace out like that. Gavin thought that he'll naturally die in the field. Not get back up from the dead like a freak! To top it off as a child! 

Gavin felt everything slowly stacking up as he sat down listening to their conversation.

A conversation circling him.

“And that's the reason why Gavin doesn’t do partners.” Hank finally gave up and sipped the cup Connor made.”Actually. People just don’t like Gavin.”

“Period to that.” Tina snapped her fingers.

“May I ask if anyone knows the Detective’s reason for being like that?” Richard asked.

“The man joined the force an asshole, maybe he was born that way. Tina? Any inputs? Wasn’t he in your batch?”

“Oh. Gavin looked okay from a distance. I only tolerate him really. Nobody went near the ‘ ticking bomb’ as my classmates then put it.” Tina stood up to sit back down again this time backward. Hugging the back of the chair. Getting ready to tell the past. “Did you guys know.”

The three men near the doorway weren’t in Gavin’s vision anymore. “No Tina we don’t.” Connor jokes. Gavin took the chance to roll and stretch his head.

“Okay. Okay. Off the record. Gavin and this guy got into a real deal fight. The other man got hospitalized but didn’t press charges. Lot’s of broken ribs.”

“Sounds like Gavin.” Hank cocked his head. Gavin smirked.

“Oh the reason why the fight is scandalous. Whoever thought Reed would be fighting with somebody for a woman? Even somebody for any matter!” Tina brought her hands up in disbelief. “I quote from the man who was stuck in the hospital for a month- ‘Man got hot-headed by me bothering a pussy.’. Just wow.” Tina shrugged.

“Huh?” Gavin furrowed his eyebrows and unconsciously asked.

Gavin definitely remembered the fight. He was not gonna regret beating the man up. There was no woman. The story wasn’t right. Gavin was sure he started the fight because he saw the disgusting man torturing a fluffy furball alley cat. The man was lighting the cat’s tail on fire with a lighter!

“Oh shi- Oh- kid. Right. Totally forget about what I said.” Tina stood up and walked towards the door holding all the paper bags. “We better get going to the NCMEC!”

“Phuck.”

Tina wasn’t in front of him anymore.

“Tina!” Gavin’s ear tuned out Tina getting called by another cop from the desks. “Coming! Wait here, kid.” Hank took another sip from his cup and began walking away from the gossip area. Connor and Richard were looking at him. Too long. Gavin felt stupid for not using the ‘i need to go to the bathroom’ excuse earlier.

“Gavin?” Both of them cocked their heads in confusion. RK900’s LED spun yellow.

Gavin threw the plastic spoon he was holding to god knows where and jumped off the chair heading to the hallway.

“HANK CATCH GAVIN!”

“Gavin?” Hank abruptly stopped and scanned around for the ‘sick’ man. The old cop felt something brush his legs and just saw the kid sprinting away. Connor stood beside Hank as the RK900 took large strides to catch up to Gavin.

“That was Gavin,” Connor said blandly.

“The kid’s name’s Gavin? What a coincidence.”

“No Hank. The kid is the detective.”

Hank looked at Connor like he just came out of a mental android hospital. As Connor made mental calculations of the possibilities explaining Gavin Reed showing up as a child, watching both child and android turn the corner.

“The fuck you saying Connor that’s impossible. Did you lick too many fluids in our cases?”

**Author's Note:**

> Again
> 
> This work will have a lot or DARK themes, please read with CAUTION.
> 
> Better not read this work if you are avoiding dark themes.
> 
> (I will add new tags for every new added chapter)


End file.
